Having a Birthday Bash!
Having a Birthday Bash is an extra case in the series of Parinaita, the second in fact, Which takes place on Edward's birthday. Plot You were in a nightmare to start off with with Larry Looper Rochester, Edmon Parinaita and Lewis Looper Rochester scaring you with a gun, You ran to the exit and woke up in your room with Taylor Looper Rochester who told you to get up ad go outside, after a few games of Pin the tail on the donkey, You bump into William Marcus, Harold came and gave tickets to the museum. When they got to the museum, they found the body of Dennis Cornerstone at the space museum, They questioned Ben-Ji Camper about the murder but they also question Ian Bris and Tanya Lawson about the murder but they all claim not to know him that well. Later on they where in the Rainy Fork's Play Area when your chair falls back When his chair falls down, He saw Larry there and he tried to get some answers from him, about why he was scared about things and other things, a short time later, they went to Larry's tomb and found out that he was alive and then they carried on with their investigation. They questioned Chris Lawson and also Jane Queens and carried on, After some time, Harold came again and told Edward and William that there was a secret garden in the museum. After a while (and after getting everything they need), They arrested all the suspects for the murder of Dennis however it was confirmed later on that it was all for Edward's birthday, which was planned by Harold, They also explained that the victim wasn't dead and that it was part of the murder event that was happening at the museum. They then wished Edward a happy birthday and the case ends, For finishing the case, the player got a medal with a cake on it... Summary Victim * Dennis Cornerstone (Found dead at a museum) Murder Weapon * Wax Killer * All the Suspects (For the Mystery Event) Suspects Profile * Use Hair Gel * Knows Origami Appearance * Has Long hair * Is a Human * Wears a Tie Profile * Uses Hair Gel * Knows Origami Appearance * Has Long hair * Is a human * Wears a Tie Profile * Knows Origami * Uses Hair Gel Appearance * Has Long hair * Is a Human * Wears a tie Profile * Knows Origami * Uses Hair Gel Appearance * Has Long hair * Is a Human * Wears a tie Profile * Knows Origami * Uses Hair Gel Appearance * Has Long hair * Is a Human * Wears a tie Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer has long hair * The Killer knows Origami * The Killer uses Hair Gel * The Killer is Human * The Killer wears a tie Steps Chapter 1: The Artist and the Looper * Investigate Space Exhibition (Clues: Coded Letter, Faded Letter; New Suspect: Ben Ji-Camper) * Talk with Ben about the murder (Prerequisite: Investigate Space Exhibition) * Examine Coded Message (Result: Bar code) * Examine Bar Code (Result: Match; New Suspect: Ian Bris) * Question Ian Bris about the Coded Message (Prerequisite: Examine Bar Code; Victim Identified: Dennis Cornerstone) * Examine Faded Message (Result: Riddle; New Crime Scene: Rainy Fork's Playing Area) * Investigate Rainy Fork's Play Area (Clues: Strange Device, Box) * Examine Device (Result: Name; New Suspect: Tanya Lawson) * Talk to Tanya about the device (Prerequisite: Examine Device) * Examine Box (Result: Shampoo and Box; Attribute: The Killer has long hair and knows Origami) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: Under the Mysteries * Investigate Larry's Tomb (Clues: Golden Heart, Remote control) * Examine Golden Heart (Result: Message; New Suspect: Chris Lawson) * Question Chris about the threat to the victim * Ask Tanya about what the victim did (Prerequisite: Chris's Interrigation; Profile Updated: Chris and Tanya does Origami) * Examine Remote Control (Result: Broken Screen) * Examine Broken Screen (Result: Location; New Crime Scene: Rose Hall's Childcare) * Investigate Rose Hall's Childcare (Clues: Tray of Cookie, Note Pad) * Examine Note Pad (Result: Murder drawing; Murder Weapon Filed: Wax; Attribute: The Killer uses Hair gel) * Examine Tray of Cookies (Result: Kind message; New Suspect: Jane Queens) * Ask Jane about the message (Profile Updated: Jane does Origami) * Move onto chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 3: A Surprising Garden * Investigate Edward's Gardens (Clues: Ripped Contract, Faded Bank Note, Broken CD) * See what's wrong with Jane (Prerequisite: Investigate Edward's Garden; Profile Updated: Jane Uses Hair gel) * Examine Ripped Contract (Result: Fixed restriction order) * Question Ian about the Restriction Order (Profile Update: Ian uses Hair gel and knows Origami) * Examine Faded Bank Card (Result: Cancelled Card) * Ask Chris why the victim's bank card was cancelled (Profile Updated: Chris and Tanya use Hair Gel * Examine Broken CD (Result: Video) * Ask Ben about the victim being banned (Profile Updated: Ben uses Hair Gel and Knows Origami) * Investigate Edward's Room (Clues: Pile of Gifts, Wax tin) * Examine Pile of Gifts (Result: Lock of hair) * Analyse Lock of Hair (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is human) * Examine Wax Tin (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (00:10:00; Attribite: The Killer is wearing a tie) * Arrest the Killer NOW Trivia * This case was released on it's writer's birthday * This is one of the only cases where you don't play as the player. You in fact play as Edward! * This cases crime scenes are not zoomed in. They are different location and this is to expand the story * This is the only case which does NOT have an AI, There is no reason for this other then there was only meant to be three chapters * This case takes place in-between Sharp Wheels! and The Ripples of Frozen Times Navigation